Speak Now
by softballgirl05
Summary: Rachel speaks to prevent him from making the biggest mistake of his life. Prachel.


**A/N: Hey! Wow, this weekend I posted 2 new stories and updated the iPod shuffle. I'm so on a roll! About this story: yes, it's a Prachel. And yes, I despise Prachel but it was also kind of fun to make Annabeth a total you-know-what. I didn't post this in my iPod shuffle because it's not really a Percabeth story but that doesn't mean you get out of reviewing! I'm not sure how I feel about this because I just kind of got the idea and whipped it off in like a half an hour so I don't think it's very good. But it was tons of fun to write and I kind of like it. SPEAK NOW, TAYLOR SWIFT'S NEW ALBUM COMES OUT TOMORROW. I WILL HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN IF I CAN'T OWN IT RIGHT AWAY. Sorry, just a little out burst. Okay, well let me know what you think of it. REVIEW! Buy Taylor's new album tomorrow. Softballgirl05 signing out. *Peace, love, and Percy***

**Disclaimer: Hey, I'm going to be Percy for Halloween! But sadly, that does not mean I own him:(**

**

* * *

**

Speak Now

I looked at the glossy wedding invitation staring at me while I ate my breakfast and ruining my appetite. It probably cost too much money. I bet _she_ made him by these. Her "I'm all smart and tough so I don't need a girly wedding" act was so totally an act. She was spending his money like it was water. Stupid invitation. It probably wasted a ton of trees. I hate tree killers. Then that little ahem, _witch_ had the nerve to invite me to her wedding. She was all like "Hey Rachel, I know I kind of stole your boyfriend who you never really got over but I want you to come to our wedding anyway!" Yeah, as if. Although, maybe it would be kind of fun. I do like causing Annabeth emotional stress. I checked the date and time on the invitation again and looked at my watch. An hour until it starts. I definitely have time to make a plan. This could actually be fun.

Number one on my "List of Ways to Make Annabeth Have a Mental Breakdown at Her Own Wedding as Payback for Stealing my Boyfriend List" was to wear something totally not wedding appropriate. I found the most marked-up jeans I had, paired them with my over-sized "New York Art Program" hoodie and a pair of dirty Converse sneakers. That should thoroughly tick off Annabeth; she hates it when people look messy. Which is exactly the opposite of Percy, he loves his mess. I came into the church dressed in my carefully planned outfit and took a seat in the front, the space reserved for the close family members. I couldn't keep the grin off my face when I saw people stare at me. I don't mean to be rude or anything but she totally had it coming to her. Well Annabeth, it's Karma! So what you took the only boy I have and ever will love? So what I crash your wedding and make your life Hades? The dull, dreary music began to play and I turned around in my seat towards the front. The beautiful bride came floating down the aisle. When she saw me in the front row, her laser whitened smile dimmed and turned into the glare that was pointed at me all too often. I replied with a grin and turned my attention back towards the front (and towards Percy). Gods, I couldn't help it. He looked so good and he was so sweet. Why did he get stuck with that witch? He belonged with me.

I waited patiently through the ceremony while enduring glares from other guests who clearly didn't think of me as "front row material". If they only knew who my dad was… but that didn't matter. My attention was drawn back to the front when I heard the minister say to the crowd "Speak now or forever hold your peace." and I admit it, I snapped. I stood up causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Percy don't!" I said, surprising even myself. What was I doing? I had come here to tick off Annabeth, not to try and win Percy back. But I continued in a rush. I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. "I… I object."

"What?" Annabeth shrieked. "Stop right now. Someone call security. Who invited her anyway?"

"I did." Percy said looking offended. "We certainly spent enough on the invitations and I was under the impression that I could send one to my friends too."

He invited me! It wasn't some nasty Annabeth trick, he wanted me to be at his wedding! My stomach flip-flopped. Before I could stop myself, I continued.

"I know you really don't love her. She doesn't deserve you Percy. She's not right for you. I… I love you more than she ever will. She's mean, and she's bossy, and Percy, you don't know her. I… I just need you to know that."

I knew there were shocked looks plastered on every single face in the room but I could care less. The only person I was paying attention to was Percy.

"Rachel…" he began. But I had to cut him off.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have come here and tried to make Annabeth angry. I should just leave now."

I turned and fled down the aisle but before I left the doors, I heard a voice call from behind me.

"Wait!" I heard him call. I turned to face Percy Jackson, the boy of my dreams and the soon-to-be husband of my arch enemy. "Please don't go."

"What?" I asked. I didn't understand. And by the nervous hum of the crowd, they didn't either.

He glanced back at Annabeth who was fuming. "Percy Jackson, don't you dare leave now. Do you know how much this wedding cost? She will not ruin it!"

"_Rachel_, is not ruining the wedding, she's making me realize that I've made a mistake. And yes, I do know how much this wedding cost because it was paid for with my checkbook." Percy said to her.

"And Rachel," he turned to me. "Let's go now. I think you're right."

My mouth hung open. Percy grinned as he sprinted down the aisle, took my hand and led me out of the doors.

We ran as fast as we could to escape the Annabeth explosion that was sure to follow this little incident. We stopped four blocks away to catch our breath.

"You know," Percy panted. "I think this was a little more interesting than most weddings."

"You're right about that." I agreed. "Percy, are you sure…"

"I'm so glad I didn't say 'I do'. And to tell you the truth, it was a good thing you were there when they said 'speak now'." He said with a grin before pulling me to him and pressing his lips to mine.

Well, I'm not really the kind of girl who should be crashing weddings. But they did say to speak now…


End file.
